Final alternativo 05x10
by Izih
Summary: Fic raro que hice un día de ocio a petición xD .. Mi propia versión de lo que hubiera ocurrido si Cuddy no se hubiera ido luego de ver a House con la prostituta. Sí es raro D: .. LEANLO sí?


No se daba cuenta de lo rápido que caminaba, ni menos de toda la seguridad y felicidad que sus simples pasos por el pasillo evidenciaban. Estaba embobada, su sonrisa no podía ser más honesta, parecía una quinceañera a la que recién le declaraban amor.

Un simple escritorio ¿Eso la tenía así? Ella muy bien sabía lo que ese escritorio significaba para su vida, y para la de él. O tal vez no para su vida, pero sí para su "historia". Esa historia que se juraron a sí mismos nunca recordar, en donde la razón no era lo que los acompañaba, sólo sexo y diversión.

Tal vez esa era la causa. Antes fue sexo y diversión ¿Y ahora? Ahora demasiada agua ha pasado bajo el puente, ambos lo saben. ¿Era una proposición? ¿Greg House se le estaba declarando?

La demora del ascensor la tenía desesperada, su ansiedad estaba al límite. Las puertas se abrieron y más coqueta aún avanzó hacia la oficina, olvidando por completo la decepción sufrida horas antes. Olvidándolo todo, excepto que estaba totalmente loca por él.

Y entonces lo vio…LOS vio. En esa oficina, en el mismo lugar donde ella prácticamente se entregó a él, la estaba acariciando. A una prostituta, a otra simple prostituta. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué tenía que llevarla hasta el más intenso cielo y luego bajarla de un solo golpe? ¿Tanto la odiaba que necesitaba verla sufrir?

Bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta totalmente humillada, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Se quedó un par de segundos en trance, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia.

-¿Interrumpo? –Dijo con la voz más autoritaria que su garganta pudo sacar, una vez adentro de la oficina, observando a los dos amantes toquetearse sin cuidado- House tenemos que hablar, es importante.

-Sí, interrumpiste –Tomó su bastón- Y que sea mañana, ahora tengo cosas que…

-¡No te vas a ningún lado! –Le gritó, superior- Que tu amiga espere, no será demasiado tiempo.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo ser una molestia -Se dirigió a la rubia- ¿Tienes mi dirección verdad?

-Te esperaré ahí…

La chica le guiñó el ojo y salió. Cuddy sintió el deseo de arrancarle cada centímetro de piel con las uñas, pero se contuvo. Avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros de él, temblando de rabia, con el orgullo totalmente herido.

-¿¡Cuál es su maldito juego House!? –House quedó mudo ante semejante grito, quería decir algo pero su garganta no articulaba palabras y Cuddy tampoco parecía querer que él hablara- ¿¡Acaso crees que soy la misma idiota de hace veinte años!? ¿¡Crees que aguantaré cada vez que quieras pisotearme porque a tus bolas les ha entrado la gana!? ¿¡Crees que soy de fierro, que las cosas no me afectan!? ¡Yo no soy un animal como tú House!

-¿Se puede saber de qué…?

-¿No sabes? –Se acercó más, hablándole a los labios- ¿¡Pedirle mi escritorio de universidad a mamá es algo que hagas todos los días!?

-Sólo quería disculparme por…

-¿Sólo disculparte House? ¿De verdad sólo querías hacer eso?

-Esto no es una telenovela Cuddy –Hiriente, irónico- ¿Creíste que me estaba declarando? ¿Qué con el escritorio te estaba pidiendo que formáramos una linda familia, tuviéramos cuatro hijos y fuéramos felices dentro de tu cuento de hadas?

-Eres un cobarde –Rozó sus labios, mirándolo con repudio- Te jactas que lo único que te gusta de mí es mi belleza, que sólo me ves como objeto sexual, que simplemente fui un revolcón para ti –Tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, entre rasguñándolo y acariciándolo, sin saber que sentimiento adoptar- Y en toda esta maldita conversación no has dejado de mirar mis labios –House retrocedió, no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero Cuddy avanzó nuevamente y besó su lóbulo, incitándolo- Asume tus malditos actos y dime POR QUÉ me enviaste el escritorio donde tuvimos sexo hace veinte años –Besó su cuello- Por qué simplemente no me embriagaste y me llevaste a la cama. Por qué era necesario todo esto, por qué no respondes nada ¡Por qué no creces y asumes tus acciones House!

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que te amo y que eres lo más importante para mí? ¡¡NO LO SÉ CUDDY!! ¡No sé si sólo me calientas o si hay algo más, no sé si quiero tener algo contigo ni mucho menos sé si te amo! –Quitó la mano de Cuddy bruscamente y la mantuvo entre la suya presionándola- ¡Sólo sé que no quiero involucrarme Cuddy, y tú no vas a cambiar eso! ¡NO ME VAS A INVOLUCRAR! ¡NO VAS A…! –Se vio callado por los labios descontrolados de Cuddy. Sin poder resistirse a su sabor la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la tomó de la cintura, logrando aún más roce entre sus cuerpos.

Se besaron, y no sólo besaron, se tocaron, se acariciaron, se excitaron y en menos de lo que creían ya estaban en el escritorio de House, quitándose las prendas que sobraban, mordiéndose, lamiéndose, y volviéndose a besar. Todo tan rápidamente que no pensaban, sólo actuaban, sólo hacían lo que sus cuerpos pedían.

Pero Cuddy se alejó. Se levantó del escritorio y arregló su ropa tan rápidamente que House apenas reaccionó. Aún con la respiración entrecortada lo miró y cargada de rabia le dijo:

-No te voy a involucrar House…

**FIN.**


End file.
